Ruined?
by fracturedheart101
Summary: Draco's done the unthinkable, but can Hermione forgive and forget?  One Shot


**A/N - Oneshot, **

**Pairing: Draco/ Hermione**

**Outline: Draco's done the unthinkable, can Hermione forgive and forget? Suitable for all ages.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruined?<strong>

Splitting pain riveted down my forehead, and my cheeks started to crack under the dried tears that had been freefalling down my face for the past hour. The only thing that occurred in my mind was Why?... Why would he do this?

The cold floor that had felt so numbing when I'd first collapsed to it, seemed to have faded, and the room felt empty. I knew my reaction was slightly over the top, well it wasn't but the hour we had sat in silence probably was. I lifted my eyes to the face I loved the most and at this moment hated with the entirety of my soul. His grey eyes looked dulled and dry from the way he had clearly been staring at me. For how long I didn't know, all I knew was I wanted to sweep his soft blonde hair from his face and comfort his harrowed soul but the feeling that was surfacing beneath my skin told me not to, because I would end up strangling him. So instead I decided to speak.

"Draco..." I coughed in order to free my voice that was locked beneath the croakiness of its exterior.

"I know, I've been stupid, I don't what else to say except for I'm sorry, which, believe me Hermione I am" Draco whispered whilst avoiding my eye contact.

And I knew, I knew I should hate him, his excuse was pathetic, really, stupid didn't even begin to cover it, but I just couldn't. My heart went out to him. I pushed my curly hair from my eyes and moved to join him on the bed. I stumbled as I moved, not used to the feeling of weight beneath my feet.

Seeing me stumble, Draco rushed to my side to steady me to which I shrugged him off. I needed a clear head and his arms situated around my waist were of no help.

" Draco.. " I tried again. " ...do you not realise what you've done, nothing, NOTHING can ever be the same again!" My voice grew higher as I spoke and tears welled in my eyes yet again, but I was done crying in front of him, really I was mourning him, my loss of him.

"Hermione, please I.."

"You what, Draco? Huh? You're sorry? I'm sick of hearing the word sorry from you're lips, its meaningless to me now, if you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have done it. The thought wouldn't have even crossed your mind"

I was starting to despair, the more he talked the more I realised that it was over between us.

" I didn't mean to, Hermione..."

"Oh don't give me that, you meant it..."

"I WAS TRICKED" Draco shouted, his eyes now taking on a crazed shade of red, he collapsed in front of me and I could see tears rolling down his face and hitting the cold stone floor beneath us. I knelt down next to him, though my head was telling me not to, telling me that Harry and Ron had been right all along.

I lifted my hand to his cheeks to stop a fat tear drop in its tracks on his face.

"I thought you were in danger, I thought they had you captive, what was I supposed to do?"

If nothing else this night, that comment made me mad.

"YOU WERE SUPPSED TO FIGHT!" I screamed down at him. "Not get a goddamn dark mark tattooed on your arm" Tears now re wettened my cheeks, but I didn't care, it was over anyway.

Slowly I rose to my feet, never removing my eyes from his shrunken frame. His milky complexion was harshened by the twist and sliver of the black ink that made its way across his arm. My insides flipped and twisted, I wanted to heave. My perfect love had been disfigured and manipulated by Voldermort. In that moment my heart broke.

Draco turned his face towards mine and whispered "I can fix this, I love you so much, please just let me fix this."

"It's too late." I whispered back, barely audible though I knew he had heard. I clambered towards the door, my hand clutching the handle. I knew in this moment I could decide to stay and work it out, find a spell in order to remove his dark mark and we could go into hiding. In my head this plan was formulating, we were on the run, no-one would know where we were and we would be fine. Most importantly we would be happy. But in one swift motion a black swirl engulfed my imaginary life and the one that I was left with was not to be desired. It wasn't just the fact that it would be hard, hard I could handle, but it just seemed pointless and that's what dug the deepest and hurt the most.

I turned back one final time to look into his eyes, and a single tear glistened his cheek, a look of pleading in his eyes. I didn't think possible for a heart to break more than once but mine began to sever into tiny pieces with that look.

"Why did you have to ruin everything... everything!" With that I slammed the door behind me and sprinted down the Slytherin common room steps and through the dungeons.

I heard no footsteps behind me, no-one calling my name, no-one calling me back. So I stopped and in the darkness of the night, I realised I was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - that's it :) I'm back into writing anyway, and the story I started in my previous writings will be completed at some point. But for this story, what did you think? any type of feedback is very much appriciated, I really want to grow as a writer and feedback is the keey to that. I'm gonna go for a more happy piece next time I think, too much depression in this one. Anyway thankyou for reading the story.**


End file.
